


What ifs

by SterlingSilver42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSilver42/pseuds/SterlingSilver42
Summary: What ifs for anyone who is inspired by my personal attempts to make sense of the final episodes
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	What ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these what ifs as inspiration for your creativity, I'm not much of a writer myself but would love it if any of these ideas came to life :)

What if Cas meant something different when he said "what I want is something I know I can't have"? What if instead of him meaning the reciprocation of his feelings for Dean, he meant he lamented the fact that he'd never be able to have a future with him because of the deal with the empty?

What if the reason Dean told Sam that "Jack's not family" was because he was broken so badly by Cas' sacrifice that his mind chose to close his heart off to anyone who wasn't Sam to protect him from the pain?

What if all the events that unfolded happened because of Charlie's death? She was helping Dean heal afterall and Chuck couldn't have that...

What if Dean said "don't do this Cas" because he knew that acknowledging it out loud meant he'd lose Cas forever and he knew he'd never recover?

What if Patience had called to warn Dean of his death before they went into that barn and he chose not to fight his fate anyway? He was just so tired of trying to move on...

What if Jack made a deal with the Empty to get Cas back but the agreement was that he was never to set foot on earth again?


End file.
